The Savoir of China
by milo-g
Summary: Cuando naces, tu propósito ya está decido: honrar a tu familia y ancestros. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando tu familia está resignada a la deshonra que eres? Solo hay una forma de redimirte, algo que nunca pensaste, pero que igual harás. [Mulán!AU]


Saludos~

Este es mi fic no-participante del reto Welcome to Disney, del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak (link en mi perfil). Cabe aclarar que: a) Esto es por publicidad, y b) Estoy descalificada. En fin.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y la película en la que me baso es propiedad de Disney. Si los personajes fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

Desde hacía varias semanas que su aldea era el punto de abastecimiento para los soldados. Era feo que llegaran de repente, a cualquier hora del día o la noche, para -casi- saquear todas las reservas del pueblo. Pero lo que era peor, muchísimo peor, era cuando llegaban al pueblo en busca de hombres, guerreros.

Daigo era un hombre que le temía a la guerra, no porque moriría allí -porque él estaba seguro que no duraría mucho-, sino porque tendría que abandonar a su familia. Vivía con abuela, madre y hermana; su padre había muerto hacía algunos años. Daigo lo extrañaba, pero había aprendido a vivir sin él. En cambio Daiya, su hermana, si había quedado afectaba por su muerte. Era silenciosa, hablaba lo mínimo e indispensable. Desde que ella cambió, Daigo se había asignado a sí mismo el cuidarla, de todo y de todos.

Pero esa mañana, por primera vez en cinco años, dudó de si podría cumplirlo.

Nadie previó la llegada de los representantes del Emperador, ya que estos venían de forma pacífica, completamente distinta de los soldados que saqueaban la aldea.

― ¡Atención a todos! ―Exclamó el hombre que estaba a la cabeza de la caravana ― ¡Todos los hombres de esta aldea deben demostrar su lealtad al Emperador, ofreciéndose para luchar por él y defender China!

― ¡Daigo! ―Exclamó la abuela del nombrado ―. ¡Métete en la casa!

Daigo hizo caso y se escondió allí. Nadie sabía verdaderamente qué hacer.

― ¡Y cualquier maldito desertor será penando con la muerte!

― ¿La muerte? ―Jadeó Daiya, abrazada a Daigo.

Él iba a responder, pero su abuela entró a la habitación donde se escondían.

―Daigo, sal ―lo llamó mientras buscaba entre sus cosas ―, tengo una idea.

―Mamá... ¿Estás segura? ―Su madre llegó también con ropas en sus brazos ―, si le descubren, también morirá.

―Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

...

Golpes incesantes sonaban en la puerta. Ninguno llegó a tiempo para abrir, ya que habían forzado la entrada.

― ¿¡Dónde está el hombre de esta familia!? ―Exclamó el soldado.

―Él murió hace años, y dejó a su madre, esposa e hijas solas.

El soldado recorrió con su mirada la habitación, buscando alguna señal de que un hombre viviera allí. Por un segundo, su mirada se posó en Daigo; por un segundo, se corazón se detuvo al creerse descubierto.

―Eso es todo... ―se giró a sus soldados ―, llamen a Madame Wu.

Daiya miró a Daigo sin entender y él solo se encogió de hombros. Una mujer, de edad madura entró en la casa. Llevaba un fino _hanfu_ , de color azul brillante y verde intenso.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta Daiya; inspeccionó su rostro y sus ropas. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

―Lleven a la más joven.

Un soldado se acercó firme a Daiya y la tomó del brazo; Daigo se levantó de un salto y tomó a Daiya en sus brazos.

― ¡Cómo te atreves a ir en contra de las órdenes de un soldado del Emperador! ―Exclamó y le dio una bofetada. De la sorpresa, Daigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró al soldado, el cual se inspeccionaba su mano llena de maquillaje.

―Esta mujer está tan pintada como un cuadro ―le pareció escuchar a Daigo.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Madame Wu regresó, miró la mano del soldado y el rostro de Daigo. Sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y se acercó a él para limpiarle el excesivo maquillaje.

Toda la familia tenía el corazón en la boca, si descubrían que habían tratado de ocultarlo, matarían a todas.

―Llévenla también.

...

Trató de concentrarse y recordar el viaje que hicieron, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha... Pero en algún momento se quedó dormido. Daiya le despertó cuando llegaron a su destino. Unos soldados abrieron la puerta trasera de la carreta en la que viajan y les ayudaron a bajar. Daigo miraba y miraba, pero no podía creerlo; estaban en el palacio del Emperador.

―Buenas tardes, Madame Wu, ¿Ha tenido un placentero viaje? ―Una chica, más grande que Daiya y más joven que Daigo, apareció. Llevaba un _hanfu_ azul opaco con pequeños detalles en verde brillante. La chica miró apenas a Daigo y luego a Daiya, pero su mirada regresó rápido al primero.

―Haruka ―dijo la mujer, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz ―, debes entrenar a estas niñas de la forma más correcta para brindarle al Emperador el mayor placer posible.

―Sí, Madame Wu ―contestó haciendo una reverencia. Madame Wu entró al palacio, al igual que los soldados que la escoltaban.

Haruka se giró a mirar a Daigo y Daiya. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al segundo la cerró.

―Síganme, en el salón les darán _hanfus_ más acordes a su nueva ocupación.

Comenzaron a caminar y Haruka siguió hablando.

―Cada vez que estén con Madame Wu, no deben hablar a menos que ella les haga una pregunta directa. Siempre deben cumplir las órdenes que ella o cualquier superior les den. Nunca cuestionen nada...

―Disculpa, pero... ―Daigo trató de decir.

― **Ni** interrumpan.

Llegaron al que parecía ser el salón y entraron. En una pared había una estantería con muchas telas de colores ordenadas, en otra habían pinturas para el rostro, en la tercera, herramientas para el cabello. En la cuarta estaba la puerta por la que entraron.

― ¿Cómo se llaman? ―Preguntó Haruka, mientras inspeccionaba las telas.

―Ella es Daiya y yo soy Daig... ―Daiya le dio un codazo en las costillas a su hermano ―, Daiga.

― ¿Daiga y Daiya? Qué curioso... ―Se acercó a Daiya ―. ¿Qué edad tienes?

―Ella tiene ―Daigo iba a contestar, pero Haruka le interrumpió.

―Le estoy preguntando a ella, **Daiga**.

Ambos miraron a la menor; Haruka esperando su respuesta y Daigo dándole apoyo.

―Quince ―respondió luego de un rato, en una voz casi imperceptible.

Haruka arrugó la nariz, alejándose de ella.

―Tú no puedes ir con el Emperador, te irá mejor en la cocina, ya que no hablas ―Daigo suspiró aliviado, aunque su respiración se volvió a cortar cuando Haruka lo miró ―. No necesito saber tu edad, eres demasiado fea para ir con el Emperador.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ofendía.

―Tienes rasgos toscos, no tienes silueta, tienes corte de cabello de hombre... ―Haruka lo miró, fijamente a los ojos y con el rostro serio ―, es como si fueras un hombre, haciéndose pasar por mujer.

Daigo soltó una risa forzada ―. ¡Eso es ridículo!

Haruka se acercó a él con el ceño muy fruncido, se acercó tanto que Daigo retrocedió un paso ―, mantente siempre callada si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar. Este no es tu hogar, ni lo será, pero vivirás aquí y aprenderás a hacerlo correctamente.

Le entregó sus ropas agresivamente y se retiró del lugar.

―Eres un tonto ―susurró apenas Daiya. Daigo iba a contestar, pero en verdad no sabía que decir. Comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse de ropa cuando una chica de cabello negro y corto entró. La intrusa se congeló en la entrada, sus ojos fijos en los inexistentes senos de Daigo.

―No puede estar pasando otra vez… ―susurró con pesar, entrando en la estancia y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

* * *

1\. "Hanfu" es el nombre de la ropa tradicional china de esa dinastía. Según internet(?, durante la mayoría de las dinastías se ultilizaron los hanfus, sin embargo, en una de las últimas (cuyo nombre no recuerdo), se diseñó otro estilo de ropa. En fin, para tengan una idea de cómo visten, es el estilo de ropa que usan los personajes en _Mulán_.

2\. Daigo es Steven, Haruka es May. Daiya y Madame Wu son de mi invención.

3\. Estoy segura que tenía otras cosas que aclarar, pero ahora no me acuerdo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a Alex, porque él me insinuó el hacer algo como esto. Thanks, dear uvu.

Si les gustó, díganmelo en un review; si no les gustó, también díganlo. Cualquier pregunta es bienvenida y será respondida.

En verdad, no estoy muy segura de cuándo vaya a actualizar, pero seguramente sea antes de que termine el año. O no.

Saludos~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
